Basement Affair
by darciewritestoo
Summary: Oliver cheats on Lilly. With Jackson. Oneshot.


**Summary: Oliver and Lilly have been dating for about six months. But then Jackson and Oliver are paired to work together on a project for school. Painting is not supposed to lead to **_**this**_**. **

**The story is from Oliver's point of view. **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the characters. They probably don't sleep with each other. Also, since this is slash, PLEASE don't read this if that makes you feel awkward or uncomfortable. kthx._**

**Enjoy :)**

o O o O o O o O o

I can't move. As I lay here by Jackson's side I can't help but think about how much this _wasn't_ supposed to happen. I didn't want it to happen, but neither of us could really help it. No one really saw it coming though. At least, I think so. Jackson, he's always chasing the ladies. And me? I was supposed to be dating Lilly.

Lilly.

When she and I got together, Miley figured it was the most obvious thing in the world. That we would be good for each other. And yeah, Lilly was pretty good for me. I even think I liked her. She's been one of my best friends forever, so of course it made sense. Best friends getting together.

But then this _project_ came along.

I had chosen painting as an elective because I thought it was going to be easy. Here's a hint for you - it's not. Art seems pretty effortless but it's been one of the most time consuming classes I've ever taken. I'm not even that great at art. So my grade wasn't that great either. So when this project came along, well, I _needed_ this. I needed a good grade, and I needed to work with someone who would get me a good grade.

I skimmed over everyone in the class. All of the good partners seemed taken, except for one. Jackson. I would have asked him to be my partner, but I didn't want to cramp his style. But he seemed partnerless so I went up to him and asked him to be my partner. He agreed too.

"But only 'cause there's no one left."

Great. Just great.

We agreed to do the project in my basement. Jackson's room was way too messy and disgusting to do the project in, and Miley would be hovering us the whole time.

During lunch, I told Miley and Lilly that I would be working with Jackson, and they of course, laughed at me and wished me luck in a mocking way. Lilly apologized immediately after and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Miley proceed to say, "Awww, you guys are _so _cute." I gave her a half-hearted smile.

I hadn't felt the same since Lilly and I started dating.

Later, Jackson and I went to my house. We didn't know why, but this project was due the next day. When we got to my house, I grabbed a bag of chips and we headed to my basement. It was kind of like an apartment, but no one used it. We put down newspaper and set up the canvas that I had to buy when I started taking the class. Jackson set up the paper and paints. And then...

"Now what?" Jackson asked, turning to me.

I shrugged. "What are we supposed to paint again?"

"An adventure." he said, laughing. I stood there awkwardly, though I didn't know why. "I kind of have an idea, but you have to agree."

"Hey," I said, shrugging. "You're the better painter. You do whatever you want. I'll help you with... paint and brushes and stuff."

So we went to work. Jackson painted, and when he asked for a new brush, I gave it to him. When he asked for another color, I gave that to him too. I watched as he stared intently at his painting, trying to decide what should go where, and when he finally decided, he looked like he had an epiphany. While he stared at the painting, I stared at the guy. He was really _good_ at this. Well, he was better than me. Miley didn't give him enough credit when she talked about him. Of course, they did have that sibling rivalry thing, but come on. The dude wasn't so bad.

I hovered over his shoulder as he stared, trying to decide what to add. He'd painted some kids exploring an undisturbed forest. There was an evening element to it, but he was right. It was missing something. I had an idea. "Maybe it could use some orange. Like a sunset or something."

He turned. "A _sunset_?"

"Yeah, man." I replied. "It adds to the adventure thing. The kids, they're exploring the forest. It's about to be nighttime, and maybe they're lost. Exploring the woods in the dark is a whole _new_ adventure for them and it's gonna _be_ dark soon. A sunset would emphasize that."

"You know, Oaken... that's a good idea." Jackson said after thinking for a moment. Then out of nowhere, he handed me the brush. "You paint it."

"Dude, I can't paint. That's why I have a D in the class." I protested. Me? Paint? Riiiiight.

"Yeah, you can. Just do it. It's _our_ painting." He crossed his arms. I guess he had a point. I did have to contribute a little.

So I painted the sunset. Jackson directed me if I did something wrong, but otherwise he didn't say much, except to tell me I was doing great. I didn't really expect compliments from him, so it was pretty cool.

We stood in front of the painting together, facing it. I had to admit, we'd done awesome. Maybe I'd be able to raise my grade to a B.

Then my arm accidentally brushed his. We could not jerk away from each other fast enough. I don't know why, but my skin felt HOT when we touched. And I didn't want to feel that way again. Or maybe I did, I don't know. I started to walk toward the rest of the paint. "We should clean this up or something. If my mom comes home and finds the paints she is going to be mad, and none of us really want her to get mad because..."

Jackson's hand was on my wrist. Interrupting my train of thought. I continued.

"Because she yells a lot. She says 'GUYS, I HAVE FOUGHT CRIME ALL DAY AND THE DISHES AREN'T DONE?' And yeah I think her head will explode if she comes home to see _this_." I rambled on. The heat from Jackson's hand consumed my body. What was he doing exactly? And why didn't I feel like this whenever _Lilly_ touched my arm?

"Oaken." Jackson said in a non-Jackson like tone. Usually Jackson sounded so (cough) cocky and sure of himself. Now he sounded pretty _un_sure. I faced him. The look on his face was pretty unsure too. But he must have felt the heat I felt when our arms brushed. And now I couldn't stop staring at his face. Jackson stared right back. Why didn't he look away? Why didn't I? Why didn't I _move_ away? Why did he move closer?

I still don't really understand what happened, but I'm going to say that he kissed me first. Maybe. I don't know. But I kissed back. Maybe it was because I was confused about Lilly. Maybe I hadn't realized I liked the guy till just then.

The guy. I was making out with a guy. Jackson was making out with a guy. This whole thing was bizarre. But we kept at it. I knew it was wrong. First, he was a guy. Second, I was a guy. Third, Lilly was probably hanging out with Miley right now painting her nails (or whatever girls did) and talking about boys. Maybe even me. But even though it was wrong, I kept kissing him. His arm that wasn't on my wrist came up and rested on my chest. I decided to move my hands. My arms went around him despite how confused I was.

_Why_ was I doing this?

He took the hands thing to mean it was okay that he took off my shirt. I didn't stop him. Even when he licked my chest.

What was _Jackson_ doing _licking_ my chest? Why did I _like_ it? Why did I take off _his_ shirt, and why did we both take off our pants? Why did we take off our boxers? Why did we make out, naked, and start walking in a certain direction together but never breaking the kiss?

I don't know how it happened, but we ended up in the bed in my basement apartment, and it was anything but innocent.

Let me tell you, this was now how I pictured losing my virginity. I'd always thought it would just happen one day when Lilly and I were horny. I did not expect to lose it to _Jackson_ of all people. And after we had finished, I could tell that he hadn't expected to sleep with _me_ either.

We didn't say a word.

The questions were pretty obvious. What were we going to do now? Would this happen again?

What was I going to tell Lilly? Was I even going to tell Lilly?

Holy crap, I was a cheater. I had _cheated_ on her.

Just then, Jackson shot up in the bed. "I... I've gotta go." He grabbed his clothes, threw them on, grabbed his backpack, and ran out. I stayed there for awhile, finally getting dressed as well. I cleaned up the paint by myself, but I couldn't concentrate. What had just happened, and why had it happened? I wasn't _gay_. Neither was Jackson, right? But we'd just done something gay guys did. And we both liked it.

And I had to admit I had liked it more than I'd probably like sleeping with Lilly.

Crap.

And know what sucked? I could _not_ talk my two best friends. My girlfriend and Jackson's sister. No. They would _slaughter_ me if they found out.

But you know what sucked most of all?

Jackson. He sucked really, really well.

o O o O o O o O o

The next day at school I was slightly sore, but both Jackson and I both pretended nothing happened. Until we had to present our projects. It was really awkward. I couldn't look at Jackson without that heat coming back. He wouldn't look at me either.

"So you can see that the sun set is going to cause the kids to go into this whole new adventure." Jackson said awkwardly. "You know, exploring the woods in the dark."

"Where are they traveling?" Mr. Broom (yes that's our teacher's name) asked.

"East." Jackson said random.

I mentally slapped my forehead. "West. They're going West."

Finally, Jackson looked at me. "I _said_ they're going East."

"They're heading in the direction of the _sun_, Jackson."

"So?"

"The sun sets in the West." I informed him.

"Well, for this painting, it sets in the _East_." he said, kind of annoyed now. That was okay. So was I.

"You're just making that up because you're wrong." I accused him. And I was right.

Now Jackson looked offended. He laughed at me. "Wrong? You want _wrong_? How about a D in _art_ class?"

My eyes widened. "How about your _wardrobe_ your first six months here?"

"How about-"

"Boys!" Mr. Broom said sternly. "Go sit."

I didn't look at Jackson for the rest of the class.

o O o O o O o O o

I couldn't at lunch with Lilly and Miley. I could not handle that. Instead, I ate in an empty classroom. That is, until Lilly came to find me.

"I heard you and Jackson had a fight." she said as she took the desk next to me.

I shrugged. "You could say that." After a few minutes of silence and having her stare at me, I blurted out, "We're not working out."

Lilly didn't say anything. She just looked at the wall.

I continued. "I... did stuff with someone else."

_That_ got her attention. "You cheated on me? _HOW COULD YOU_? WHY? WHO? TELL ME!!"

"Jackson." I said quietly. "I didn't mean to."

In one swift motion, she poured her Sprite all over my head and stalked out of the room. I didn't bother to follow her. I knew it wouldn't do any good. I wondered if she would have poured the Sprite on me if I'd cheated on her with a girl. Probably would, since she'd done something similar to Lucas. Either way I just sat there, still pretty confused about the previous day's events.

I guess I deserved it.

Later that day, Jackson came over again. By surprise. We had sex again.

And that's where I've ended up for now. I don't know what this will all lead to in the future. But you know what? I don't really care right now.

o O o O o O o O o

_**Fin.**_


End file.
